weareadventurersfandomcom-20200213-history
WAA Adventurer Classes
Each chapter of the collective is dedicated to one of the many classes available for play in many rpg games. There, they offer inspiration in the form discussion, artwork, literature, character concepts and much more to help inspire you in making your own character, be it for a game, a story you wish to write, or simply because you love characters like these and would take the opportunity to delve into what makes them tick. Below are the current adventurers: # We Are Alchemist # We Are Antipaladin # We Are Arcane Archer # [[We Are Artificer|'We Are Artificer']] # We Are Assassin # We Are Avenger # [[We Are Bandit|'We Are Bandit']] # We Are Barbarian # We Are Bard # We Are Beastmaster # We Are Beguiler # We Are Blacksmith # We Are Blood Hunter # We Are Bloodrager # [[We Are Brawler|'We Are Brawler']] # We Are Captain # We Are Celestial Warlock # [[We Are Chronomancer|'We Are Chronomancer']] # We Are Cleric # We Are Cook # We Are Cowboy # We Are Dancer # We Are Dark Knight # We Are Death Cleric # We Are Demon Hunter # We Are Dragon Rider # We Are Dread Commando # We Are Druid # We Are Dusk Knight # We Are Eldritch Knight # We Are Favored Soul # We Are Fighter # We Are Gladiator # We Are Guardian # [[We Are Guildmaster|'We Are Guildmaster']] # We Are Gunslinger # We Are Harrower # We Are Healer # [[We Are Hell Knight|'We Are Hell Knight']] # We Are Herbalist # We Are Horizon Walker # We Are Illusionists # We Are Incarnate # We Are Innkeeper # We Are Inquisitor # We Are Investigator # We Are Knight # We Are Lawyer # We Are Loremaster # We Are Luchador # We Are Mage # We Are Magical Child # [https://we-are-mastermind.tumblr.com/ We Are Mastermind] # We Are Medium # We Are Mercenary # We Are Merchant # We Are Monk # We Are Necromancer # [[We Are Nightblade|'We Are Nightblade']] # We Are Nightwalker # [[We Are Ninja|'We Are Ninja']] # We Are Occultist # We Are Oracle # We Are Paladin # We Are Pathfinder # We Are Pirate # [[We Are Planar Champion|'We Are Planar Champion']] # We Are Poisoner # We Are Princess # We Are Psion # We Are Psychic Warrior # We Are Ranger # We Are Revolutionary # We Are Rogue # We Are Runecaster # We Are Samurai # [[We Are Scarlet Corsair|'We Are Scarlet Corsair']] # [[We Are Seeker|'We Are Seeker']] # We Are Shadowcaster # We Are Shadowdancer # We Are Shaman # We Are Shifter # We Are Skald # We Are Slayer # We Are Sorcerer # We Are Soul Binder # We Are Starfinder # We Are Summoner # We Are Swashbuckler # We Are Swordsage # We Are Technomancer # We Are Tinker # We Are ThreadMage # We Are Treasure Hunter # We Are Trickster # We Are Truenamer # We Are Viking # We Are Warlock # We Are Warlord # We Are Warmage # We Are Warpriest # [[We Are Watchman|'We Are Watchman']] # We Are Witch # We Are Witch Slayers Retired Classes If there's ever a spot open and one of these appeals to you, snag it up! * We Are Arcanist * We Are Artisan * We Are Barbarian * We Are Battle Herald * We Are Bounty Hunter * We Are Champion * We Are Cryomancer * We Are Deadly Courtesan * We Are Death Knight * We Are Diva * We Are Dragon Disciple * We Are Duelist * We Are Elementalist * We Are Enchanter * We Are Hexblade * We Are Kineticist * We Are Master of Masks * We Are Messenger * We Are Noble * We Are Puppet Master * We Are Pyromancer * We Are Spy * We Are Stormborn * We Are Vigilante * We Are Warshaper Category:Rosters Category:Lists